Over the years, there have been a number of devices proposed to hold a license plate so that it is displayed on a motor vehicle. These are shown in such patents as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,573,113, Irie; 2,791,046, Goldberg; 3,263,358, Dosie, et al.; 3,304,642, Dardis; 3,340,640 Savage; 3,702,510 Genyk, et al.; and 4,813,167, Means. In addition, German Patent No. CH 661012A, Bains, also shows such a device.
None of these disclosures provide a cheap, readily accessible, easily opened license plate holder for use by automobile salesmen to insert the dealers license tag prior to demonstrating the vehicle to a potential buyer which can also be used as a receptacle to hold the temporary license plate when the vehicle is sold.
The current procedure for dealers is to attach the dealer's plate to a rear part of the vehicle such as the trunk by magnets when demonstrating an automobile, or to the rear window by tape, or by screwing them to the license plate cavity of the vehicle. The disadvantages of these are that the use of magnets can result in scratching the vehicle's paint, taping them to the rear window restricts the view through the window and may cause an accident, and by having to screw the license plate to the cavity takes too much of the selling time of the salesman.